Help:Contribute
Stargate Command is a Wiki, which means that anyone can easily edit any unprotected article and have those changes posted immediately to that page. Editing a Wiki page is very easy. Simply click on the "edit" tab at the top (or the edit link on the right or bottom) of a Wiki page. This will bring you to a page with a text box containing the editable text of that page. If you just want to experiment, please do so in the sandbox, not here. You should write a short edit summary in the small field below the edit-box. You may use shorthand to describe your changes, as described in the edit summary, and when you've finished, press '"Show preview" to see how your changes will look. If you're happy with what you see, then press "Save" and your changes will be immediately applied to the article. You can also click on the "Discussion" tab to see the corresponding talk page, which contains comments about the page from other SGCommand users. Click on the "+" tab to add a new section, or edit the page in the same way as an article page. Suggested Contributions There are many articles that are red-linked in the database which are in need of being started, see for the complete list. You can also see the list of articles that have been started but are substantially incomplete by looking at the "stub" pages. Tips on editing articles Always use a neutral point of view, as the purpose of Stargate Command is to present information about the Stargate universe. Cite your sources so others can check and extend your work. Being regarded as a reliable source is crucial to the achievement of Stargate Command's purpose, and being able to provide verifiable outside source references will enhance the site's repuation in that regard. After making a new page, it's a good idea to: *With your page displayed, use What links here to check the articles that already link to it, and make sure that they are all expecting the same meaning that you have supplied; *Use the Search button to search SGCommand for your topic title (and possible variants), to find articles that mention it, and make links from them if appropriate. Minor edits When editing a page, a user can mark that edit as being "minor". Minor edits generally mean spelling corrections, formatting, and minor rearrangement of text. It is possible to hide minor edits when viewing . Marking a significant change as a minor edit is considered bad behavior, and even more so if it involves the deletion of some text. If one has accidentally marked an edit as minor, the person should edit the source once more, mark it major (or, rather, ensure that the check-box for "This is a minor edit" is not checked), and, in the summary, state that the previous change was a major one. Templates Feel free to use any of the templates or Article templates that are available, to make the editing somewhat easier. Category:Help